


I LOVE YOU, BUT…

by uchiharyuko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fem!Hibari, Genderbending, Siblingcomplex, fem!Dino - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiharyuko/pseuds/uchiharyuko
Summary: Hibari  Kyoya tak bisa terus mempertahankan perasaanya. Perasaan terlarang itu harus segera dibuang atau segera digantikan. Meski hanya dengan sebuah kepalsuan sesaat.Alaude x fem!DinoMukuro x fem!hibari





	I LOVE YOU, BUT…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireNightSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNightSky/gifts).



**I LOVE YOU, BUT…**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **©** **Amano Akira**

**69fem!18 /slight!Afem!D  /Afem!18brother complex**

 

Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah cinta terlarang yang tak tersampaikan ?        

Merelakan cinta terlarang itu pergi demi melihat orang yang kau cintai mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Hibari Kyoya sadar bahwa sejak awal rasa itu tumbuh sebagai sesuatu yang salah. Namun gadis dengan surai hitam panjang ini,hanyalah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan cinta. Hidup selama 12 tahun dengan kakak lelakinya seorang,  membuat Kyoya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari eksistensinya. Ya, Hibari Kyoya jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri, Alaude.

Namun  cinta terlarang tak pernah berakhir bahagia. Kyoya sadar dan mengerti bahwa suatu saat ia harus melepas perasaannya. Melepas perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah tersampaikan.

Malam itu Kyoya menunggu kakaknya untuk makan malam. Ia sudah memasak banyak makanan kesukaan kakaknya, Ia menunggu hingga suara pintu terbuka .

Alaude bersama seseorang seorang wanita.

“Nii san ? Kau tidak sendirian ?”

“Ya. Aku bersama Dina, karena kami akan memberimu kejutan setelah makan malam nanti,” ucap Alaude sambil melirik kekasihnya yang bernama Dina.

Kyoya hanya mengangguk pelan dan meng iya kan apa kata kakaknya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan ‘tidak’. Selama ini ia terus berpura-pura, merasa bahagia dan tertawa setiap kali Alaude menceritakan tentang kekasihnya yang seksi itu. Memang benar, Cavallone Dina adalah seorang wanita cantik dari keluarga terhormat. Senyumnya cantik dan tubuhnya sangat indah dan menawan. Ia sama sekali tak heran bila Alaude  bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Ia tahu dan mengerti akan hal itu, namun tetap saja, perasaanya tetap terasa sakit.

Dahulu ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi prioritas Alaude, dan sekarang ia hanya nomor dua, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

“Kyoya… Kami berdua ingin memberiitahu sesuatu yang penting padamu,” ucap Alaude sambil tersenyum tipis melirik Dina.

“Kami…akan menikah minggu depan.”

Luka, tak mernah terasa lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

“Dan Kau juga akan segera mendapatkan keponakan,”

Oh, ternyata ada yang lebih menyakitkan.

Sungguh, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Ia sibuk menahan diri untuk tdak berteriak dan juga berlari keluar saat itu juga. Ia tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan setelah itu. Dadanya sesak, sibuk menahan diri agar tak menangis . Oh tidak, ia tidak akan menangis seperti herbivore lemah. Tidak di depan orang lain.

“Ni—Nii san ? Aku mau membeli sesuatu di luar,” tak menunggu respon dari Alaude, Kyoya bergegas berdiri meninggalkan meja dan berlari keluar dari rumah. Apa lagi yang ia harapkan untuk tetap berada di sana ? Rasa sakit yang lebih banyak ? Oh tidak, terima kasih.

Kaki kecilnya terus berlari, entah ke mana dia terus berlari. Dia sudah tak peduli. Deru nafasnya terdengar menggema di antara keheningan malam. Tak banyak, bahkan hampir tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang kebetulan sangat sepi. Dan Kyoya cukup bersyukur karenanya, setidaknya tak hanya hal buruk yang menghampirinya malam itu.

Lelah, tak sadar kedua kakinya membawanya di sebuah taman kota yang tentu saja tak ada siapapun di sana. Mungkin hanya Kyoya ,satu-satunya orang yang memiliki masalah malam itu dan berakhir mengasingkan diri di sana.

Sekarang bolehkah ia menangis ? Tak ada yang melihat kan ? Menjadi lemah selama beberapa menit, tak masalah bukan ?

“Oya..oya …Kyoya. Kenapa ada seorang gadis duduk sendirian di taman malam-malam begini ?” Ternyata hal buruk masih belum selesai berurusan dengannya.

 “ _Stay away_ , Mukuro.”

Namun bukan Mukuro namanya jika ia benar-benar pergi seperti yang dikatakan Kyoya. Dia adalah Rokudo Mukuro, pemuda yang selalu berjalan melawan arus dan menantang takdir. Hidupnya tak seperti air mengalir. Ia menyukai tantangan dan dan membenci hidup yang membosankan.

Dan Hibari Kyoya, adalah satu eksistensi di dunia yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Paras cantik, mata tajam dan kepribadian seorang wanita yang kuat. Ya, Mukuro menyukainya, Skylark cantik yang tak pernah bisa ditangkapnya.

“Oya…oya… Kupikir kau akan langsung melompat dan menggigitku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, Kyoya sayang~”

 _“Fuck off ! Im not in the mood dealing with you right now,”_ bisik Kyoya, tak sadar bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis yang sedari tadi sudah ia pendam.

Suara Kyoya yang biasanya terdengar tegas dan penuh dengan ancaman, sekarang terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar di telinga Mukuro. Bukan berarti ia tak suka mendengar  suara tangisan Hibari Kyoya, kecuali dalam ‘keadaan tertentu’ saja. Suara tangisan disertai dengan sedikit umpatan dan teriakan frustasi sang skylark, oh itu indah sekali.

“Kyoya…Kau menangis?” Tanya Mukuro.

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan penolakan yang biasa ia lontarkan. Hanya suara deru nafas cepat Kyoya yang terlihat begitu kesulitan menahan seluruh emosinya.

“Oya ? Kau benar-benar menangis? Kupikir gadis galak sepertimu tidak bisa menangis kufufu~” Mukuro mendekat, menatap ekspresi Kyoya yang sudah terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Kesal,marah, kecewa ,sakit semua ada di dalamnya.

“Tinggalkan aku sendiri,Mukuro,” desis Kyoya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan masih berusaha keras memberikan ‘death glare’ pada Mukuro, berharap ilusionis menyebalkan itu segera enyah dari hadapannya.

Alih-alih meninggalkan Kyoya, Mukuro justru semakin mendekat dan dengan santai mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sang skylark yang tengah terluka. Tangan nakalnya bermain main dengan rambut hitam Kyoya, seolah sengaja membuatnya semakin kesal.

“Apa kau baru dicampakan oleh kakak kesayanganmu,Kyoya sayang?Tsk,Tsk.. _Poor you, little skylark_ …” Mukuro terus bertanya, dengan jemari jahil yang masih bermain-main di helaian hitam milik Kyoya.  Sunyi selama beberapa detik, menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kyoya. Hingga sebuah tamparan keras menjadi jawaban dari semua rasa frustasi Kyoya. Mukuro tidak menahan tamparan itu, hanya diam,menatap Kyoya dan butiran air mata yang mengalir dari mata yang biasa memberi death glare gratis padanya.

“Berhenti mencampuri urusanku,Mukuro.”

Tak peduli meski perasaannya telah hancur dan topeng yang menutupi  semua emosinya telah hilang.  Kata-kata tajamnya masih memiliki sisa ‘pride’ yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia benci seseorang melihat betapa lemahnya ia sekarang. Terlebih lagi, Kenapa harus Rokudo Mukuro ?

Herbivora kurang ajar yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

Illusionis tidak tahu diri yang selalu mencari masalah dengan hidupnya.

Seseorang yang selalu ada di saat terlemahnya.

“Kau tahu kalau aku punya hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain,Kyoya. Terlebih lagi jika melibatkan burung kecil yang selalu ingin kukejar,” jawab Mukuro, tersenyum tipis dan menarik dagu Kyoya, memaksanya untuk menatap dua mata dwiwarna Mukuro.

Mata yang terlihat mengesalkan itu terlihat lembut, dalam dan penuh misteri.

“ Berhenti membicarakan omong kosong, Rokudo Mukuro.” Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak untuk menatap mata Mukuro lebih lama.

“Oya ? Itu bukan omong kosong, Hibari Kyoya. Kau tidak pernah sadar betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu, Skylark ku yang cantik ?”

“Omong kosong.”

“Kau terlalu sibuk mengejar kakakmu tercinta, Kyoya. Tak sadar bahwa aku selalu mengawasimu, dibelakangmu dan selalu menginginkan perhatianmu. Aku bisa membantumu,Kyoya…Melupakan perasaan terlarangmu dan memberimu perasaan baru yang tak akan menyakitimu.”

Kyoya tak menangkap sedikitpun kebohongan dari kata-kata dan ekspresi Mukuro.  Apa yang diucapkan Mukuro , terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan.

“Aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu, Rokudo Mukuro.” Jawab Kyoya, menarik nafas panjang yang membuatnya harus kembali mengingat luka yang baru saja ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia kembali menatap Mukuro, masih berusaha mencari sedikit saja kebohongan dari kata-katanya.

“Tidak apa-apa ,Kyoya. Kau tak harus mempercayaiku. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi prioritas utamamu. Kau tak harus menyukaiku, Kyoya…Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi berikan semua perhatianmu hanya padaku. Lupakan kakakmu yang tak lagi menjadikanmu sebagai prioritas utamanya. “

“ Malam ini saja. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan mendapatkan semua perhatianku,” ucap Kyoya, memutuskan bahwa tak ada lagi yang bisa diperjuangkan dari perasaannya terhadap Alaude. Perasaan terlarang yang seharusnya tak pernah ada dalam dirinya. Tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, Kyoya memilih untuk menjadikan Mukuro sebagai pelampiasan.

“Kufufu~ tenang saja,  Kyoya. Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, kau hanya akan memperhatikanku. I love you, Kyoya” Bisik Mukuro, perlahan menarik Kyoya dan mengecup bibirnya yang dingin, bercampur sedikit rasa asin karena air mata yang masih belum kering.

“Kata-kata manismu tak cukup menarik perhatianku, Mukuro.”

“Oya ? Kata-kata manis dan kecupan tadi masih belum cukup ?”

 _“You know exactly what I mean_. Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh,” ujar Kyoya, beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman dan membiarkan Mukuro mengikutinya.

“ _Are we going to Love Hotel, Kyoya chan~ ?”_

_“No. We are going to Namimori for sparing.”_

_“Such a weird place to have  ‘sparing’ …… in bed “_

_“Better than in that dirty place of yours. And there is no bed in my room.”_

_“ Oh Don’t worry, I don’t mind doing it on sofa_ , kufufufu~ <3 “

_Two things that Kyoya had to admit about Mukuro._

_He is a great sparring partner, wether in a fight or in a bed._

Dua hal yang lebih dari cukup bagi Kyoya untuk melupakan Alaude dan mengganti perasaan terlarang dalam dirinya dengan perasaan palsu dengan Mukuro. Menghapus semua kenyataan pahit itu dengan kebohongan palsu yang terasa manis.

Tak apa, Kebohongan yang terus dipertahankan, suata saat nanti akan menjadi kenyataan.

 

****uchiharyuko/Skylark_Skyress***


End file.
